Get the Salt
by raiTonight29
Summary: America and England decide to visit the Philippines, looking forward to a relaxing vacation away from politics and responsibility. It was so... until peculiar things start happening around them. Something was out there and they don't know who or what. But it was just outside the hut they were currently stuck in, waiting for them. Philippine Folklore, Established USUK.
1. The Call

**Title: **Get the Salt  
**Genre/s: **Horror, Supernatural, Romance, Suspense**  
Rating + Warnings:** T + Scary (?) folklore creatures, mentions of gore (?)**  
Characters/Pairing: **USUK + OC!Philippines

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hetalia Axis Powers_ and all of the characters therein. They all rightfully belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Summary: **America and England decide to visit the Philippines, both of them looking forward to quality time just to themselves- a relaxing vacation away from the other nations, politics and responsibility. It was so until weird, peculiar things start happening around them. Something was out there, they don't know who or what. But it was just outside the hut they were currently stuck in; waiting for them and they don't know for how long they could keep it that way. Philippine Folklore, Established USUK. OC Philippines.

A shame though... he won't be staying around much because I like my usuk sexy tiemz, too. We can't have fluffy smexy tiems when Phils is around... he's a prude. /slapped

**.usuk.**

America and England were curled up on the couch, lazying under the late afternoon orange sunlight streaming through the open window next to them. The air was pleasantly warm enough that they had opted to leave one window open to soak up the last of the warm autumn sunlight before winter in. Littered across the coffee table before them were open holiday brochures, one of which marred by the wet butt of a mug placed upon it earlier.

America had his arm carelessly thrown across England's shoulders, unconsciously running a hand through his boyfriend's messy locks as he examined a brochure of an "island get-way of your life at an affordable cost". He stared unblinkingly at the glossy paper, not really taking in what was written.

The past few months had been hectic, a flurry of paperwork, conferences, meetings and signings. Almost like someone had decided they wanted to dump a bucketful of work on America's face, leaving him cold miserable and drained in its wake and wanting nothing more than to forget about the world for a while and the responsibilities that went with it. And who but his adorable grumpy huffy boyfriend for company, right?

They probably hadn't gone on a date for months too as a result of the workload liberally dumped on their shoulders. Thus, they'd shared mutual sentiments of a quick vacation somewhere away from countries that could potentially ruin quality time.

America threw the pamphlet he held and pinched the bridge of his nose. None of the places were appealing to both of them and they've at least gone through three-fourths of the pack already. America sighed and pursed his lips, maybe if they settled on some country that was familiar to at least one of them and maybe somewhere they haven't visited in a while? That could narrow things down and maybe then they'd at least get somewhere before their allotted vacation time was up.

Maybe.

There was shuffling at his side as England fussed with a few more brochures. "How about the Philippines? I haven't been there in a while."

America blinked and regarded England with a questioning expression. "Did you have some where you wanted to visit? I mean, I guess it's a pretty country when you know where to go."

England's eyes furrowed thoughtfully as he bit his lower lip, "I've always wanted to see their festivals." England said as he absentmindedly examined another brochure before sighing and setting it down with the rest, "I heard there was this festival coming up in a few months."

America hummed, he did remember Philippines saying something like that. "Uh, yeah. It's one of the largest in the country, I think. Si- uhh... the Sinulod? Sinulog? Something like that. Somewhere in the Visayas." America regarded the ceiling for a few seconds before he mumbled, "I guess that's fine. I haven't been to the Visayas before. Everytime I visited the Phils it was always either in Manila or Boracay, pretty Luzon based if you ask me."

England turned around in his seat to proper face the American, "When is this? Sometime next year, I hope? We can spend the Holidays over at your place or mine."

America grinned, delighted that they were finally heading somewhere. He hadn't seen Philippines in a while and the little dude had always bragged about how awesome his festivals were. It was probably time he saw one. "Awesome! We can cross the strait and go visit the Chocolate Hills when the festival's over! And probably go to Leyte. They've got this huge monument set up for MacArthur over there, ya know?"

England returned the grin, "Oh? Your General back in World War two?"

America nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! He took up my example and became a hero, too!"

England snorted, "Oh hush, you." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, "Can you give Philippines a call? He would know a few more attractions in his country and could give us a few suggestions."

"On it!" America said, hastily grabbing his mobile and punching in a few numbers and putting it on speaker. He waited a few seconds before a groggy voice answered the phone which, judging from the hissing, were random curse words and death threats.

"_Sino ito? Alas-kuwatro pa ng umaga, ah!"_

"Yo, Philippines! Mind helping out a bro in need?"

"_... Amerika?"_

"Hey, whatever happened to that word you always put before my name. The "Kya-kya!" Or something."

"_Kuya."_

"Yeah, that."

A peeved sigh slithered through the phone, accompanied by the rustling of sheets, _"What did you want so early in the morning?"_

America blinked and ignored the glowering look England sent him, "Oh. Oops, I forgot about the- er, you can go back to sleep. I guess it can wait later."

There was a mutter of what suspiciously sounded like 'I thought so' before another sigh emitted through the phone's speakers, _"No, it's okay. I guess I should just start my day early. What did you want, Kuya?"_

America smiled sheepishly at that and started rubbing the back of his head, "Err, ummm... you know how you're always talking about your festivals and stuff whenever we have a chance to meet up?"

"_...Yes?"_

America grinned, "Well, England and I wanted to come see one next year!" He then replaced his arm over England's shoulders as the Briton replaced himself back on the couch.

"_You will? Really? Because there's one on January if you do and it's the Sinulog, the celebration of Señor Santo Niño! It's in Cebu, though and I know you've never been anywhere other than Luzon and that sucks because the Visayas and Mindanao are beautiful, too! Anyway, the Sinulog is a pretty large celebration with dance parades, many colorful floats, and bright costumes and there are so many cultural shows to look forward to and.. and the short films! There are about … 10 finalists this year? And-"_

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, bro!" America chuckled, fully expecting the excited word vomit, "Yes, we'll come see you on January." He smiled at the person next to him, "England wanted to see one of your festivals and I like, want to see one too and then those Chocolate Hills you mentioned, and then go visit MacArthur and then maybe to Palawan after?"

"_That's fine, I guess. Pero don't you want to stay in Cebu a few days before the festival? You can always go Whale Shark Watching while you're there. That's in Oslob, 6 hours' drive away from Cebu City proper."_

America's eyes practically glittered, "Whale Sharks?" he turned towards England again and gave him his best puppy-dog eyes, "England, can we? Cause that'd be totally awesome, you know. I mean, WHALE SHARKS! Those big creatures are friendly!"

"Don't you have whale, though?"

"Whale's awesome, too! But England, whale Sharks!"

England and Philippines chuckled before the former cleared his throat and said, "Would it be alright, Philippines? I've always been intrigued with your festivals and your culture... folklore, too, perhaps."

"_Oh! Why, yes, it is very much alright, Mr. England!"_ There was nervous shuffling at the end of the line before, _"Ah, my folklore, it is rather intriguing. We are a very superstitious bunch."_

"I see." England said.

America looked apprehensively between England and the phone before laughing awkwardly, "Your folklore? You still believe in that stuff?"

An eerie silence permeated the phone for a while, making America shift nervously in his seat and only relaxing when England twined their fingers reassuringly. If crazy vampire shit and magical dwarves pranced about Philippines' place on a regular basis, America would have to consider making re-arrangements. However, seeing as magical creatures supposedly inhabited England's place as well and he had yet to see one, America figured it was really no big deal and was just stupid legends that tend to predominate extra-superstitious countries.

What seemed to be a few minutes passed before Philippines finally cleared his throat and said, _"My folklore is very diverse and although most of my people generally scoff at the idea of dwarves living in anthills or fairies dancing in forests, deep in their very beings, they somehow still believe in their existence. I embrace my folklore despite the fact that with modern technology, interest in it has diminished. It is part of who I am, my silly superstitions and my mythological creatures, and so as long as my people still pass them through word of mouth, it shall continue to be so." _

America stared at the phone for a few seconds, not bothering to answer. He had never been comfortable with the topic of the supernatural, everyone knew that, and he was just downright terrified of ghosts, but dammit, America was a hero and no amount of scary stories or creepy creatures would scare him!

"_Oh, uhm. I'm sorry, that was disrespectful of me." _Philippines said after a short while of silence and America chuckled at the tone the other man had.

"Nah, it's okay, dude. No harm done. We're still coming in January, though, alright? Expect us!"

Philippines laughed, "_Yes, okay. I'll take care of your hotel reservations and make sure that you have someone to take you to Oslob when you get here. I know just the person! Tell me when you're popping in and I'll come see you at the airport! Nothing is free of charge, though!"_

"You cheapskate," America laughed as he grabbed the phone from where he had set it down on the coffee table, "But anyway, thanks though! I'll call you around the holidays!"

"_Sure! By the way, should I rent two hotel rooms or ..." _Philippines trailed off hesitantly.

America then remembered that Philippines had always been uneasy with same-sex relationships, but he never told anyone off or shoved his opinions down their throat, well, occasionally. But their friendship worked as long as America didn't hang it over Philippines' head all the time.

"Oh, err... Just one room would be fine, yeah. Thanks, dude."

"_Err, no problem, Kuya America. Paalam."_

"_Bye!"_

**.usuk.**

**A/N:**

**Translations:**

_Sino ito? Alas-kuwatro pa ng umaga, ah! – _Who is this? It's 4 in the morning!

_Kuya – _Older brother or a term for addressing older males

_Paalam – _Goodbye

Ah, thank you for reading the first chapter! It's kind of a prologue… or not. /shrugs But hopefully you enjoyed and continue reading! *w* Please review! It only takes a few words to brighten up my day! Constructive criticism is much appreciated as well! I tend to mix up my tenses. TT-TT

Oh and… Philippines can get really skittish with the issue of gay marriage because it's an extremely religious and conservative country and as of May 2012, the House of Representatives has dubbed the PHL as 'not yet ready' for legalizing gay marriage. Nevertheless, I haven't seen gay couples getting shit so as long as they [gay and straight couples, alike] don't do lascivious acts on public. Some people will really turn their noses up at this sort of relationship (just like every country) but most will understand and respect people for their decisions and preferences.

However, I do not wish to delve deeper into this issue and get comments about how all Catholics think this way blah blah yadda. Because some really don't and truthfully wish that people can marry and be happy with the ones they love and believe that the Lord will still welcome them with open arms given that they have lived their lives to the fullest, led a good example to their kids and have done no harm to anyone. /ollies out


	2. The Arrival

**A/N**: It seems I have gathered a few Filipinos in here, oh yeah! Hello, there! (*w*)/ I have never been to Manila before (sad, I know). That is why I have to set the fic in Cebu to give it a bit more accuracy! I feel sad because Luzon has a fair share of creepy landmarks, too! Like the Balete Drive and Intramuros but I have no idea how to write these places without feeling as if I'm going in blind.

I hope you still enjoy!

Special shout-outs to **Venti Demone**,** Defiant-Dreams**,** Watanabe Maya**,and **Senritsu131 **for reviewing!

**.usuk.**

The Holidays came and went and January found America and England in the middle of the busy crowd of Mactan-Cebu International Airport one chilly Tuesday morning. Like many other international flights, the flight (flights, goddamit!) had been long, tiring and irritable, and the only reconciliation they had was they were both suffering together.

After going through customs without any major mishaps except for England bitching at the poor attendant (the attendant had claimed England looked several years older than his passport picture, the nerve!), they were on their way to claim their luggage. Fellow tourists and Filipinos returning to Cebu for the festival tottered about and plucked their luggage off the baggage claim area.

That done, they carried their packs towards the wide arc of the lobby where Philippines was waiting for them. America stood on his tip toes and searched for a familiar mop of black curls, nose twitching when he gazed at a sea of black hair and light brown skin.

Asians.

America sniffed disdainfully.

"-ya Alfred! Over here! Kuya!"

England elbowed him on the stomach and tossed his head over to the direction of where the call came from. He was greeted with the sight of Philippines jumping up and down in the crowd of reunited families and friends, his black curls bouncing along with him and his dark eyes shining with glee.

He was way too cheerful so early in the morning, America thought begrudgingly.

They pulled their luggage towards the other country and America clapped Philippines on his shoulder with an enthusiastic 'Hi, dude! Long time no see, squirt!'

Philippines batted his hand away with a smile and turned to England, "I am glad to see you again, Inglatera."

England nodded, "I am glad to see you, too."

America just beamed at the two of them and juggled with the luggage before Philippines ushered them towards their ride, claiming that the hotel was at least an hour away and they better get going before the city traffic started clogging up the streets.

They piled up inside the white van, a Nissan Urvan Shuttle, quickly tossing their luggage on the third row of seats. America and England plopped down on the second while Philippines claimed the first, stretching his legs.

He turned his head towards them and beamed, gesturing to the driver, "This is Manong Arvin. He'll be driving you to Oslob whenever you guys are up for it."

England raised an impressive eyebrow. "Aren't you going to be accompanying us?"

Philippines blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I just got here yesterday evening and I've got lots of business to do since the main parade is on Sunday. I really wish I could come but," Philippines leaned over and whispered so only the two countries before him could hear. "Don't you guys want alone time or something?"

America and England promptly flushed varying shades of vibrant red, the latter spluttering indignantly.

"Asa man 'ta, Julian?" the driver spoke up, watching them with the use of the rear view mirror where an almond brown rosary hung, the crucifix swinging lightly.

"Sa kanilang otel po, Manong!" There a pause as Philippines seemed to contemplate something, "Ay, teka muna," Philippines turned to them, "do you guys wanna grab a bite to eat first or do you want to rest?"

"Sleep." America said just as England muttered, "Rest, please."

The driver smiled at them and nodded, pulling out of the parking area after running a hand through the rosary and making the sign of the cross over his chest almost unconsciously, out of habit.

They made small talk for the first few minutes of the ride, England and America taking in the scenery that flew passed them as they ventured towards the city proper. They remembered to blink as they crossed the grand cable-stayed Mactan-Mandaue Bridge that connected the island of Mactan and Cebu together, the sea glimmering beneath them like millions of diamonds and also spotting fishermen out at sea early in the morning in their little rowboats and dainty hats.

"Can you tell us a bit of your folklore, Phi- Julian?" England said once the silence stretched for a few awkward minutes. They were in Mandaue, as Philippines informed them, which meant they still had about half an hour's journey before they reached their hotel, and England wanted to use that time to know Philippines' culture because unlike America, England had a strange affinity for lores and legends and mystical beings. Getting to know of Philippine's eccentric myths was part of the reason he'd broached the idea of going to the Asian country for their vacation time.

Philippines swung his head around at being addressed, contemplated the roof of the van before grinning lewdly at America who had stiffened at the mention of folklore, "Oh, I don't know. Kuya Alfred might get nightmares."

America pouted, "I do not! 'sides, I'm a hero and a hero can totally take on anything! Crazy dwarves or centaurs or ... I don't know, uhhh, mean fairies?"

Philippines and England shared a look before the former sighed, "Fairies are only ever going to be mean to you if you are mean to them."

England perked. "Fairies?" He ignored the groan America emitted at his query.

Philippines nodded solemnly, "We call them 'diwata'. They are okay so as long as you do them no harm."

"I see." England smiled, "Are there any others we should know about?"

"Ah, Julian," Manong Arvin said as he slowed the car to a stop at a red light, momentarily struggling with his speech before saying, "You can tell them about the _Aswang_."

England raised one of his eyebrows as America shifted in his seat, his curiosity getting the best of him. England never heard of that before, given that he spent little to no time in Asia aside from visiting Hong Kong or Japan or even China when he was in a good mood. England backtracked. Maybe Malaysia as well.

"As-wha?" America said, "What is that?"

Philippines raised his eyes to the ceiling again and pursed his lips thoughtfully, "How do I put this... They vary among the regions but what's common is during the day, they will look like any ordinary human, usually a beautiful woman. But during the night," Philippines turned haunted black eyes towards the America, "they transform into animals: Pigs, cats, ducks or dogs, commonly. They usually prey on fetuses or young children wandering around after sundown or on old people or just generally anyone walking alone, unguarded. They eat your guts and your entrails and your organs and you will die a terrifying death."

America gulped, lips quivering, "W-what?"

England frowned. Really, it wasn't entirely different from a typical ghost story of ghouls preying on you from the shadows. It was like those common tales passed down from parents to child to keep them from coming home late in the evening or staying out passed sunset playing. It was just given another name and another location, no big deal. England voiced this thought to America who merely chuckled and gave out a nervous, "… You're right, E- Arthur. I don't know why I'm getting worked up over this."

Philippines pouted. "You were seconds from pissing your pants, Kuya."

America returned the pout. "No, I wasn't. But England's right. _And,_ I don't believe in any of this."

Philippines rolled his eyes and gazed out of the window at the buildings and churches of Mandaue, seemingly lost in thought before the driver chuckled.

"I see," he said, his accent thicker than that of Philippines' with odd harder vowels and dragging consonants, "Can I tell you of the tale of Aswang Ostina from Leyte?"

England nodded hesitantly once, stopping a snort when he saw America furiously shaking his head. Philippines grinned as he turned towards the front of the van, "And here I thought you were going for Corazon: The First Aswang."

Manong Arvin shook his head with a laugh, eyes crinkling at the sides in mirth. England stared at his graying hair and the age lines he could make out from the driver's reflection in the mirror. He looked somewhere around 36 or 37, a man who lived a good happy life and had a family he was proud of.

The man smiled, "I was. _Pero_ that story is so overrated _na_. Ostina is a very famous Aswang in Leyte from what my grandfather told me. He told us of his adventures when he was around your age. He and his mga amigo were out at night after working at the farm. They didn't own the farm, you see. They only worked for the uhh... the tag-iya… uhh… owner… of the yuta... yuta... uhh, land..." The driver smiled sheepishly and the grin reminded England of America's own 'oops, sorry' grin. "I did not finish high school, ya know. So I'm sorry for the poor English."

England chuckled, "No, it's quite alright. We can understand you perfectly, Sir."

"Ah, just Arvin, sir. Or Manong, if you like. It means 'old man'."

"So…who is this Ostina and what's so special about her?" America said as his gaze flickered between England and Arvin.

Manong Arvin tapped at the steering wheel as he fought for words. "What makes her special is that… it was my late grandfather who was in the story. Most stories I have heard of, there are always characters I do not know, who I have never met. But my grandfather, he was a good man. He had a good head on top of his shoulders." Arvin let the knuckles of one hand rap against his forehead, "A wise man."

"Don't all grandparents give you that wisdom-y notion, though?"

"Stop making up your own words, you git!"

"Yes. I think so." Manong Arvin cleared his throat, "Ostina was a playful Aswang. There was one time when she stole one boy and hung him up a tree by his t-shirt."

America gasped, "Did she kill him and eat his organs out?"

Arvin shook his head, "No, the boy was alive. But the people, they spent all night looking for him. When they finally found him, he was uhhh… up in the tree, boy said someone put him there, a monster."

America and England stayed silent, sharing brief glances before America let out a noncommittal grunt of disbelief.

Philippines blinked, "Is that all she did?"

"No. The story where my Lolo was in it, they were out after work, see, and it was getting dark. They were walking and by the time they made it back within the barangay proper, it was already dark. One of the coconut trees rustled above them so they stopped and looked. They saw Ostina, probably out on a hunt that night. She wouldn't have attacked them because they were a group, but one of their friends taunted her. She didn't like that, being taunted with lewd remarks and flying kisses. You know, those kinds." Arvin lifted a hand to his mouth and kissed it palm-up and then 'blew' the kiss away. "Like that. Ostina doesn't like it. So she followed them and they ran and hid in a nipa hut after running for about 20 minutes because people do not really live close to one another in the province. She didn't leave them alone. She went under the house, because, uhhh, back in the day, nipa huts were uhm…"

"Huts were held aloft by about a meter above the ground, that's where animals stay; chickens, ducks, pigs or dogs." Philippines explained.

Arvin nodded, "She went crazy under the house. Sometimes she pretended to be a duck so that she could fool the farmers into thinking that she left, she rattled the bamboo windows, she shook the roof. But my Lolo and his friends didn't try go outside. The owner of the hut placed garlic and onions on all entryways to keep her away. By morning, she was gone and then my Lolo and his friends went home."

"Oh my," England breathed. It was truly fascinating, how countries' folklores could be so similar and yet so different all at once. To hear such a tale recounted in such a way was mind-boggling, nerve-wracking and exciting. He had always enjoyed these kinds of stories, even back when he was just little listening to Denmark, or Scotland or even that frog, France. He had soaked them up and cherished them, despite it being morbid or gory.

"Did Ostina come back for them?" America asked hesitantly.

Manong Arvin shook his head, "Not that I know of. But ever since then my grandfather carried garlics and onions and uhh… lana, that's oil, I think," he said as he briefly turned towards Philippines, who nodded, before turning back to the road. They passed by what appeared to be a mall (Philippines briefly said it was SM Cebu but said nothing else) and turned left. There were street vendors setting up shops and pedestrians roaming the streets early in the morning already, some jogging and some commuting to get to their jobs.

"Soooo…" America began after a moment's silence. "Are there other monsters we should be worrying about?" He trailed off with an awkward chuckle.

Philippines hummed. "There's the Manananggal, the wak-wak, tiyanak, nuno sa punso and many others really but these are the famous ones with reported sightings every now and then." Philippines chuckled. "I mean, some rural barangays in the south have tanods that still patrol at night in case of Aswang or Manananggal attacks."

"What? They're real?" America shrieked.

"I'm not saying they're real!" Philippines squawked, waving his hands about. "I just said that there are several communities out there that still have patrols of these kinds of attacks. Folklores have origins, they don't just come out of nowhere… Maybe."

It was silent again after the Asian country's outburst aside from the gravel crunching underneath the wheels and the engine's rumbling.

"Okay. So uhhh…what's a Mananang- ehh?"

"It's like another type of Aswang except it's much more morbid and uhhh… ugly-looking." Philippines said, turning his gaze back and glancing at each of them one at a time. "When it decides to hunt for the night, the upper part of its body will be able to detach itself from its hips and legs, leaving the intestines and organs to hang out in the open air while it takes flight with huge bat wings." Philippines spread his arms out and flapped them, imitating a bird (or a monster). "They leave their lower bodies in an isolated area where no one can find it. If you ever do find the lower half of a Manananggal, sprinkle salt or ash or crushed garlic on top of it, the Manananggal can't rejoin both halves if you do. And when the sun returns the next day?"

Philippines snapped his fingers. "It will burn to the ground and die."

America covered his face with his hands. "Ugh, that's just creepy dude, what the fuck?"

"But… what does it do?" England inquired.

"In the provinces, they prey on unsuspecting pregnant women, usually at night where they are sound asleep. They will alight on a nipa hut's roof, just above the mother-to-be's room. You know how a nipa hut is, it is only made of bamboo tied together and a thatched roofed made with nipa leaves… or kugon here in Cebu," Philippines tapped his chin thoughtfully before his eyebrows furrowed. "Anyway, it will be easy for them to find a hole big enough where they can insert their red long, _long_, slimy tongue into. With the pregnant woman unaware, they will suck the heart of her unborn child and/or the blood of any sleeping man."

"… Dude, what the fuck is with your monsters and fetuses?" America threw his hands up, "I mean, is it just me or poor innocent unborn children the main recurring victim in here? That's _so_ unheroic!"

Philippines blinked, surprised.

England frowned. "I believe Alfred brought up a valid point, Julian. Why _fetuses_?"

Philippines looked down and bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "I don't know. My lore is just like this. Maybe it's because Filipinos are overly fond of balut? It's eating unborn ducklings, too, you know. It's delicious but… Aswang and other creatures – they usually transform into ducks and chickens, too. More frequent than dogs or cats." He shrugged. "I'm not sure, though."

America visibly shivered. "Creepy, man. I've had my fill for today, ugh."

Chuckling, England affectionately ruffled America's hair. "Of course you've had enough for today, sweetheart. More of these stories and you will be up all night."

"Oh, I'll be up all night, alright." America said as he waggled his eyebrows at England suggestively. "And it ain't gonna be because of creepy Mananang-gale shit."

Philippines blinked and blushed.

Manong Arvin choked and accidentally hit the car horn, causing the jeep in from of them to honk back and the passengers aboard to give them the stink eye. Man, Filipinos were cranky in the morning.

England promptly whacked him upside the head. "Behave yourself, you git!"

After a few more minutes of silence, a few more residential sites, a few more office buildings, dodging a few more hapless commuters and an impromptu jam session of pop songs from the van's radio courtesy of America and Philippines (much to the displeasure of both England and Manong Arvin) they finally made it to their hotel. By then it was eight in the morning and England and America wanted nothing more than to cuddle in a nice warm bed after a hot shower, preferably together, you know, to save time.

"So," America drawled as they entered the parking lot. "Where are we?"

"Jones Avenue." Philippines answered instinctively. "That's the old name, though. It's the Osmeña Boulevard now."

America beamed. "Wow, it's like an avenue named after my awesomeness." England snorted at that and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

Manong Arvin parked the vehicle and they immediately started to unload themselves and their luggage, stretching their legs cramped out after a tiring plane ride and a 2-hour journey in the van.

They went up to front desk, got their keys and up to an elevator to their room on the 31st floor.

"Manong Arvin will take me to Capitol once you are both settled into your rooms." Philippines said as soon as the elevator doors closed after the four of them entered. "We will be back around 8 at night to discuss your Oslob plans."

America and England nodded, both too tired to answer verbally.

Philippines and Manong shared a look before shrugging.

When they arrived at the right floor, they accompanied the English-speaking nations to their door before excusing themselves to their business.

America dropped their luggage on the couch before plopping onto the luxurious bed with a groan. "God, I am never leaving this bed."

England rolled his eyes. "At least change your clothes, you prat. I am not getting in that bed with you soiling them with clothes you wore yesterday."

America groaned as he sat up. "Fine, fine. Sheesh." He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in England's direction who caught it with his face.

England tore the offending garment from his person and glowered at the other nation who was struggling to remove his pants without having to stand. It wasn't a pretty sight.

England rolled his eyes, not in the mood to chastise the other's actions. He stalked towards his suitcase, kicking out of his slacks as he pulled out an over-sized t-shirt and wore it (ultimately abandoning the daunting task of looking for a pair of pajama pants and settled for his boxers instead). He crawled into the bed and promptly deposited his person on top of a boxer-clad America.

"Sleep well, love." He said around a yawn.

"You too, babe. And you're heavy."

Really, England was too tired to give a damn.

**.usuk.**

America and England woke up at around 4 o'clock in the afternoon groggy but feeling a little bit better after a few hours rest. They got up and shared a shower together and got out of the bathroom an hour later, feeling significantly relaxed and sated. America's stomach decided that it was the right time to make its needs known so they asked the front desk where the nearest fast food was and was immediately directed to a McDonalds just around the street corner, much to England's annoyance.

Three burgers and 2 coke floats later, they were just strolling through Fuente Osmena, taking in the many rows of little yellow and red commercial flaglets that ran between buildings. They appraised the towering fountain in the middle of the circular lot and the various decorations it wore in order to commemorate the festival. Opposite that, there were two other miniature stages, both sporting big orange letters that read 'Pit Senyor!' in sprawling print and in a little glass case, there sat the statue of who could only be the patron saint of the city, the Señor Santo Niño. They killed time, talking about nothing and everything and before they knew it, it was already nearing 8 o'clock and they had to get back to their hotel to discuss their whale watching plans.

They met Philippines at the lobby, eating what looked like 3 bananas kabob-ed in a stick and a glass of what America remembered to be buko juice.

"Where did you guys go? Did you get enough rest?" Philippines asked as he munched on his merienda.

"To that circular park thingie with the big-ass fountain," America said, nodding as he sat down on a couch in their hotel room. "Where's Manong?"

Philippines shrugged. "He left at around 3 to get some sleep." Philippines chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, looking worried and apprehensive. His brows were scrunched up together and his forehead shone with a light sprinkling of sweat. He shook his head and leaned forward. "I made arrangements with the locals in charge of the Whale Shark watching in Oslob. They said that there were only a few people coming to see the whale sharks tomorrow. It's a weekday so that's expected, I guess. They said that viewing is best early in the morning, just after dawn breaks and when the sea is calm. That is when the men feed the sharks."

America chuckled and jokingly slapped Philippines in the back. "Geez, you got such a scary face I thought the sharks died or something!"

England frowned and regarded Philippines with a curious expression. "What's wrong, Philippines?"

Philippines blushed. "It's just that… It means you have to set out tonight so you can arrive before dawn tomorrow. The ride is 3 -4 hours at most without traffic or any other mishaps."

America grinned. "The sooner I get to see those giants, the better bro!" He laughed. "I totally can't wait to see 'em!"

"It's just…I don't want you journeying at night, especially when you're going to the province." Philippines mumbled as he awkwardly wrung his hands on the hem of his shirt. "It makes me… uncomfortable."

America and England shared worrying looks. What could possibly be unsettling Philippines so much? They were both capable adults even though they weren't just any normal adults at all. If they get robbed or mugged at night they could take care of themselves. They've endured harder battles and uglier situations before than an average hold up in the province. Unless there was something much more disquieting they didn't know about?

"What's wrong with travelling in the night? We can take care of ourselves, Philippines, there's nothing to be worried about! I'm the hero, heroes aren't afraid of anything!"

Philippines vigorously shook his head. "That's not it. It's… the conversation we had earlier this morning. It just doesn't sit right with me."

A terse silence suddenly enveloped the three nations, weighing down upon them like a thick dark dust cloud. England silently observed the nervous Asian country before him with a critical eye. He never had close relations with the Philippines, aside from the occasional visit during the 19th century but other than that, their contact was limited so he couldn't really place why Philippines was worried all of a sudden.

Apparently America noticed it, too because he did his awkward laugh again and said, "Dude, if this is about your folklore shit swooping down on us during the night, you totally got nothing to worry about, dude. They aren't real."

Philippines buried his face in his hands. "You can't say that, Kuya Amerika. Myths are passed down from generation to generation for a reason."

America pouted. "Yeah, well… People stop believing in them for a reason, too!"

Heaving a sigh, Philippines looked at America through the gaps of his fingers. "I know I'm blowing things out of proportion here and maybe this is just because of the discussion earlier this morning that got me worked up but… Just be careful, okay guys?"

America smirked and proceeded to puff up his chest. "Of course! Heroes aren't afraid of anything!"

England sighed and leveled Philippines with a long-suffering look. As much as Philippines' anxiety over his folklore unsettled him, England didn't want to deal with America's incessant whining over missing the whale sharks. The brat could go on and on just to be spiteful. If England didn't know any better, he would be sure they were the only things America visited the Philippines for. "Everything's going to be alright, Philippines." He reassured the distraught nation. "I'll even look after this idiot for you."

Philippines frowned but he seemed to be relenting. He nodded once and clasped his hands together. "Alright, just be careful, okay?"

"We will. Manong Arvin will be coming with anyway so it's not like we're completely hopeless," America chirped. "But really, Philippines, they aren't real so quit being a worrywart."

Philippines started at the mention of Manong Arvin. "Which reminds me. Manong wanted me to ask you both if he could drop supplies off his house first. It's just on the way." Philippines rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Manong hasn't visited his family in months and I figured he'd want to check on his wife or something."

"I'm sure that's quite alright. Is his wife ill?" England asked.

Philippines blinked. "Oh no, no, no!" he frantically said as he waved his hands about. "I... just think he gets lonely here in the city, you know? I bet he misses her a lot."

"Well, if you put it that way, then we surely can't get in the way of love!" America said, pumping his fist into the air. "Besides, we could do with a leg stretch and a potty break somewhere."

Philippines nodded, satisfied. He stood up and informed the two nations that Manong would be back around 10 so they better start packing their snorkeling gear, food, water (since people sometimes overpriced these goods at the province) and some clothes. He left right after to give them a bit of privacy.

"Philippines was rather worried, love." England said as he unpacked one of their smaller bags. He of all people knew not to take folklore for granted. He would know, of course, since he still conversed with them on a daily basis. And if something was really out there, and if anything ever happened to America, England would never be able to forgive himself. Dealing with carnivorous mythological creatures was never fun and England didn't look forward into really having to deal with them personally, especially creatures that were foreign to him.

America chuckled but it didn't really do anything to help ease the English nation. "Don't worry about it, babe. It's just silly stories, yes? Besides, you've got the hero to protect you and stuff. No big bad half-human bird thing will be able to hurt you." America said as he playfully flexed his arms.

England threw a shirt at him. "Stop it, you git. They could be real, too," and as an afterthought said, "And I don't need protecting."

"You keep telling yourself that, babe!" America said, chucking a random shirt into his own case without even bothering to fold it. England would have to go through his things again just to make sure they were neatly packed. England didn't want to be seen around someone who looked like a complete slob. (Not that he was ashamed of America, really, because he wasn't, but it wouldn't hurt to look presentable, right?) Or he just really liked going through America's things. Either or.

America saw the look England was giving him and frowned. "And no riffling through my things, Art."

England had the decency to look scandalized. "Why would I want to mess with your stuff?"

Raising an unconvinced eyebrow, America snorted, "You like going through my stuff. One time, I caught you sniffing my shirts."

England blushed. "That! I was-! You didn't-! Oh, bugger it all. See if I care if you look like a complete tosser!" He pouted and then started shoving random shirts in his case, huffing all the way.

America grinned. "Love you too, babe."

**.usuk.**

By quarter to ten they were already waiting by the hotel entrance with their packs on the gravel by their feet. They huddled into their jackets as they kept a look out for Manong Arvin's arrival. The night was cloudy and there was faint rumbling in the distance that promised a heavy downfall later that evening.

"Are you sure about this, guys?" Philippines inquired for the nth time that evening.

America grinned, "Yep. Those whale sharks are waiting for me, Philippines! A li'l rain won't stop me from seeing them! Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

"… If you say so, Kuya Amerika. But if anything ever happens, don't think twice about calling me, okay? The signal would be weak in the province but Manong Arvin should know a few tricks to get a few bars."

America threw him an enthusiastic thumbs-up. "No problemo, dude."

Right on cue, Manong Arvin pulled up on the driveway and assisted them in loading their belongings. There were a few plastic bags in the seats a few rows back, informing them that Manong Arvin did a little bit of shopping before he came to pick them up. They said their goodbyes to Philippines, promising him that they'd call once they reached Oslob and then they were off to the province.

A few minutes later, England started fidgeting. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. His heart beating erratically, like that dreading feeling you get when you trip and you realize there was nothing to catch you or stop you from plummeting.

"Artie?"

England started, snapping his head to the right to find America gazing down worriedly at him.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?"

England shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. It's just… I was thinking."

"'bout what, sweetheart?" America said as he entwined their fingers together.

"Julian was … acting strange back there." England said, tightening his hold on America's hand. "Something must be really upsetting him."

America sighed and said nothing.

No one said anything for a while, America and England taking in the foreign scenery and the people they see in the streets (America even amused himself by counting how many jeeps he passed since no one bothered to start a conversation). There were a few cars out this late at night so they left Cebu city proper after only thirty minutes.

"What was Julian worried about?" Manong Arvin asked a few minutes after entering Talisay city.

America started. "He didn't want us travelling at night. Was worried we might get attacked or something."

Manong blinked. "Attacked by what?"

America shrugged. "Oh, you know. The stuff we talked about this morning."

Manong chuckled. "Julian is a worrier. It's alright, really, the province. My family lives there and nothing bad has happened to them yet. _Simbako palayo_."

America and England visibly relaxed.

England sat up with a small smile now that his jittery nerves finally calmed down, "That's wonderful news! Which reminds me, Manong. Julian mentioned you had a wife waiting for you at home."

Manong Arvin smiled. "Yes, and I miss her. I wish I could look after her myself now that she's 7 months along. But I have to work to feed her and the baby coming along in a few months. Can you believe it; I'm going to be a father!"

America grinned, excited at the mention of kids. "Oh wow, that's great! Do you know if you're going to have a girl or a boy?"

As the two conversed merrily, England's nerves returned. Something wasn't just sitting right with him after the new information sank in. He shook his head as he banished the unwanted thoughts he had. They were here on a vacation; it would not bode well for him if he worked himself into a worried fit.

England inhaled deeply before slowly breathing out. Nothing was going to go wrong; nothing was going to ruin their vacation.

They conversed for a while, England joining in during appropriate moments, the topic about having kids exciting them both that soon they forgot about their previous anxieties. They learned a lot about Manong Arvin. They found out that he and his wife had been married for 8 years and had almost given up on children when nothing they did worked before. But now his wife was expecting a baby come March and they were excited beyond belief. He was also from Leyte but he and his parents moved to Cebu to look for decent jobs.

"So those plastic bags you have at the back are stuff for the baby?" America inquired.

By now they were entering the province as concrete office buildings and quaint one-story houses were gradually replaced by huge menacing looking Acacia, Balete and Mango trees that towered over either side of the road. They had wide thick branches and huge trunks, obscuring what little sky they could see overhead with its canopy. It had also began drizzling, the fierce winds making the trees look like they came to life and were gradually reaching towards them with their long knobby talons.

They were also the only ones in the road at this time of the night.

Manong Arvin nodded. "Yes, plus food my wife has been bothering me with for 3 months."

The three of them chuckled before they quickly dissolved into a comfortable but tense silence. Tense not because they were struggling with conversation, but because something was niggling at the back of their minds, making the three of them fidget.

Something following them.

England was sure the others were hearing it as well. At first, the Briton thought it was the engine so he voiced his observations to Manong Arvin who said that that wasn't the case because he got the van checked up yesterday so they wouldn't have complications when they drove to Oslob the following day.

America fidgeted, squeezing England's hand as he swallowed, "But what is that sound?"

No one answered for a moment as they listened in. It was a light whooshing, sort of like a staccato 'wak-wak' of the air above them or at their side. Sometimes it would disappear for a few minutes before it started up again, only a little louder before it gradually became softer.

"_Diyos ko po, ayaw lang g'yud intawon." _Manong Arvin mumbled as he nervously ran a trembling had through the rosary that hung on the rear-view mirror before making the sign of the cross over his chest.

England felt his blood turn colder.

"What? _What? _What's happening?" America shrieked, abandoning England's hand for his whole arm.

The flapping sound disappeared almost completely.

Manong Arvin looked more panicked as he gazed at the side-view mirror. "_Ginoo ko. _Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Manong, what is it!" England joined in, hysterical, as he turned his head from side to side, looking for something he couldn't see but hear.

"Whatever you do, do not look behind you." Manong Arvin whispered between panicked and hissed Cebuano.

America stilled. "Oh, no, no, no. Nothing scary is behind us, nothing scary is behind us. They aren't real, they aren't real… oh Jesus fuck, _they aren't real!_"

"Hold on tight, boys." Manong Arvin said and pressed down on the gas, making the two countries lean on their seats as he sped down the provincial highway.

The flapping sound got louder. _Wak-wak, wak-wak, wak-wak…_

"Oh my god, it's gaining on us! Drive faster, faster!" America wailed, and in his panic turned to look behind him.

Nothing was there. Just the darkness and the backdrop of menacing looking trees that looked as if they had faces moaning in pain.

"No, no," Manong Arvin said, not slowing down. "That's how the wak-wak or the Manananggal work. When they are near, they make little to no sound so you think that they aren't within 5 feet near you, when actually they are. When they are far away, the sound of their wings go louder."

"A what?"

Suddenly, Manong Arvin stepped on the breaks that England and America both jerked forward due to inertia.

"Jesus H. Christ, why did you stop!" America said as he held a mysteriously silent England close to his person.

Manong Arvin didn't answer. He only stared at the road ahead, unmoving, mouth agape and with wide terrified eyes. His hands on the steering wheel were white-knuckled and trembling.

The trees continued their dance on either side of the van, following a melody only they can understand as the wind whispered secrets only they can hear.

America sat up and froze at what he saw at the middle of the road, vaguely registering the fact that he couldn't hear the sound of flapping wings anymore.

Because right there, dead smack in the middle of the road was a lone white chicken, cackling happily as it gazed with black beady eyes at the van.

America cringed. "I've never thought I'd be this terrified seeing a chicken my entire life." He chuckled weakly, on the verge of hysterics. "It's almost funny."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations:**

_Asa man 'ta, Julian?_ – Where to, Julian? (Cebuano)

_Sa kanilang otel po, Manong! –_To their hotel, Manong! (Filipino; the 'po' makes it polite)

_Ay, teka muna – _Ah, wait a minute. (Filipino)

_Simbako palayo_ – an expression uttered when you don't want to jinx anything. Sort of like knocking on wood. (Cebuano)

_Diyos ko po, ayaw lang g'yud intawon.- _Oh my God, please not this / Oh my God, this is not happening. (Cebuano)

_Ginoo ko. – _My Lord.

**Notes:**

Julian is pronounced 'Hoo-lee-yan' instead of 'Jyuu-lee-yan', just to clarify things. :)

Corazon: The First Aswang was a movie, I think? I haven't seen it, though.

If you want to know additional stuff regarding the Aswang, Wak-wak and the Manananggal or you have something to say about them, it will either be addressed in the next chapter or you may leave a review because sometimes I'm a complete ditz and I mix some information together! xD

Also, a huge thank you to **HelloDoomsday** for helping me get through this, the moral support and the help with Cebuano because I am hopeless when it comes to spelling the words properly. OTL

Also, I am coming back to make edits because I'm pretty sure there are grammar mistakes and a typos _everywhere. _So let me know if you spot any!

**Happy Independence Day, Philippines! **Although I am a bit late. /le sigh

So, **please review!** It would mean a whole lot to me to know how you enjoyed (or not) it! /ollies out


End file.
